Dragon Age Origins
by Kendra 'Kai' Barton
Summary: This is the story of a Grey Warden and her fight against the Blight. Follows the Game closely, but extra things added.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Age Origins

The tale of the fifth blight.

"And so is the Golden City Blackened

With each step you take in my Hall.

Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting.

You have brought Sin to Heaven

And doom upon all the world."

Canticle of Threnodies 8:13

Prologue

"The Chantry teaches us that it is the hubris of men which brought the darkspawn into our world. The mages had sought to usurp Heaven. But instead, they destroyed it. They were cast out, twisted and cursed by their own corruption. They returned as monsters, the first of the darkspawn. They became a blight upon the lands, unstoppable and relentless.

The dwarven kingdoms were the first to fall. And from the deep roads, the darkspawn drove at us again and again, until finally we neared annihilation... until the Grey Wardens came.

Men and women from every race, warriors and mages, barbarians and kings, the Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to stem the tide of darkness, and prevailed. It has been four centuries since that victory, and we have kept our vigil. We have watched and waited for the darkspawn to return. But those, who once called us heroes, have forgotten. We are few now, and our warnings have been ignored for too long. It may even be too late, for I have seen with my own eyes what lies upon the horizon. Maker help us all."

-Duncan, Commander of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden.

Chapter 1; Highever

For generations, my family, the Couslands have stewarded the land of Highever, earning the loyalty of our people with Justice and temperance. When my country was occupied by the Orlesian Empire, my father and grand father served the embattled kings of our land.

It was early morning when my hound woke me, jumping up and down on my bed wanting to be let out. Grumbling I sat up and yawned, running my hand through the golden tangles of my hair. I could hear the clanking of metal out my window. Today was they day my father and brother were leaving to fight at Ostagar.

I slid out of my warm bed and shivered as the icy wind blew in, looking around for my clothes. The first thing I found was the dress my Mother had told me to wear today. It was a lovely dress, colored in deep purple and magenta, but it wasn't for me. I put the dress away and got out my normal wool jerkin and trousers, putting them on before moving on to my armor.

Having been trained to wield a great sword, I always found that I looked a little off in a formal gown, I simply didn't have the body for it. My shoulders were too broad, and I had hardly any waist, hardly the image of a beautiful noblewoman. I feel far more comfortable, and beautiful, in armor. The feeling of the extra weight on my shoulders and hips, the metal growing hot in the sun, causing me to sweat, and the cold Ferelden air drying it. I felt fierce, strong, like nothing else mattered besides my own skill. Gender, status, all of that went away as long as I wore it. Well that's what I would have liked to believe, in truth all it meant was that I was a Noble Woman in Armor, not acting, or dressing as I should.

Once my armor was on I looked at myself in the glass and began to fix my hair, I still had to be presentable for Arl Howe, an old friend of my fathers, who would be arriving that evening. Tying my hair up into a tight knot at the base of my neck, making sure everything was clean and straight, I picked up my sword and attached it to my back before opening my door to find my mother.

"What, in the Maker's Name, are you wearing Elissa?" She said with a disapproving curl of her lip. "Why aren't you wearing the dress I asked you too?"

"Because I'm not made for dresses, Mother." I said, too tired to be lectured. "I look, and feel better in armor. It's all clean and nice looking so what does it matter?"

"It matters because you are a Cousland, my only daughter." She said narrowing her eyes. "And you look fine in that dress, the color brings out your eyes."

"Mother..." I sighed.

"Don't you 'mother' me, young lady." She said in that way all mothers do. "Today Arl Rendon Howe is coming to our home, as well as Lady Landra and her son, Dairren. You must present yourself well, how else will I ever find you a husband?"

I sighed and forced myself not to roll my eyes. Ever since I turned eight-teen, my mother has been on me to get married, have some kids, settle down. I didn't see the point, Fergus was already married, and had a son, so the Cousland heir was taken care of, why did I have to be chained as well?

"Mother, I am just not ready for marriage yet, if I ever will be." I explained. "And at a time like this, that is probably the last thing you should be concerned about."

My mother shook her head, her lips pressed together. She was upset, clearly, and I hung my head. Mother and I almost always disagree, but I never wanted her to be upset.

"I'm just gonna go do some training to help with my nerves." I said, not looking at her. "When I'm done I'll bathe and change into the dress for supper, okay?"

Mother took a while before nodding and walking away. I shook my head and went off to the training yard.

The yard was large and dusty, with a dozen stuffed men on posts waiting to be hit with something. I nodded to Ser Lincoln, the trainer, before stepping up. Drawing my sword I began to practice. Feet shoulder length apart, elbows out to help me balance my sword, I swung, the blade digging into the sack cloth, causing straw to spill out. I could still feel the vibration in my arms and shoulders, and I smiled. THIS is were I belonged.

I may have trained a bit longer than I should have. All I know is that one moment I was swinging at some training dummies, impressing, or shaming, my fathers soldiers, then I had a messenger tell me that my father wanted to see me before sunset. I looked up at the sky and, sure enough, it was beginning to turn orange with sunset. I sighed and shook my head. Mother is going to kill me. I thought before shiething my sword. I started to walk out of the yard when I heard a cough behind me. I looked and the messenger boy was motioning to my hair. I put my hand to it and, sure enough, messy chunks had fallen loose from the bun. I took out the clips and let it fall over my shoulders, I had no time to really fix it anyway.

I made my way to the great hall, entering from the side door, to find my Father and Arl Howe talking.

"Tomorrow we will ride together, just like the old days." I heard my father say with a smile, Howe smiled back.

"True," He replied. "Though we both had less grey in our hair then, and we fought Orlesians not...Monsters."

"At least the smell will be the same." My father laughed before looking over at me and smiling. I smiled back and walked up to them. "Oh, I'm sorry pup, I didn't see you there. Howe, you remember my daughter?"

"I see she's become a lovely young woman, Pleased to see you again my dear." Howe replied with a smile and a small bow.

"And you, Arl Howe." I replied, returning the bow.

"My son Thomas asked after you, maybe I should bring him with me next time." He said with what could almost be described as a sneer. My smile faded and I squared my shoulders.

"To what end?" I replied, before I could stop myself. My father laughed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"HA!" Howe laughed. " 'To what end?' She sais? And so glib too, she's just like her mother when she talks like that."

"See what I contend with, Howe? There is no telling my fierce girl anything these days, Maker bless her heart." I couldn't help but smile again at my father's words. He was so much more relaxed about me than mother.

"No doubt because you trained her as a warrior, how unique." I glared at Howe. I knew that my training was looked down on by allot of other Nobles, but I would be damned if I let someone use it against my father, even by his best friend. Father laughed and shook his head, turning to me.

"At any rate, Pup, I summoned you here for a reason. While your brother and I are away, I'm leaving you in charge of the Castle."

I gaped at him. Me? In charge of the castle? Had he gone mad?

"Are you sure about that, Father?" I asked, shaking slightly. My only talent was fighting, I had no manners, or patience with nobles, I didn't like giving orders, I couldn't even get my dog to behave himself.

"Only a token force is remaining," My father said. " and you must keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cat is away, yes?"

I nodded and tried to relax. Mother would be there, and this was the sort of thing she's good at, she could help me.

"Oh, and there is some one you must meet." Father said, turning to a guard before I could respond. "Please, show Duncan in."

The guard left and, a few moments later, returned with another man, dressed in a strange, white armor. His black hair was tied behind his head, his beard slightly unkempt due to travel. On his back he carried a long sword and a dagger.

"It is an honor to be a guest within your halls, Tern Cousland." The stranger, Duncan, said with a small bow. I looked over at Howe, who seemed to have started sweating.

"Your Lordship, you didn't mention that a Grey Warden would be present." He said, sounding slightly angry, for some odd reason.

"Duncan arrived just recently, unannounced. Is this a problem?" My father asked Howe.

"Of course not!" Howe said with a laugh. " But a guest of this stature, demands certain protocol, I am...at a disadvantage."

"We rarely have the pleasure of see one in person that's true..." Father said with another smile. "Pup, brother Albus has taught you who the Grey Wardens are, I hope?"

"They are an order of warriors, who defeated the darkspawn long ago." I replied, remembering my schooling."

"Not permanently, I fear." Duncan said, looking at me.

"Without their warning of the darkspawn rising now, half of the nation could have been overrun before we had a chance to react." My father said. "Duncan is looking for recruits, before joining us, and his fellow Wardens, in the South. I believe he's got his eye on Ser Gilmore."

"If I might be so bold," Duncan said, not taking his eyes off me. " I would suggest your daughter would is also an excellent candidate."

I smiled, but my father, acting as he does, instantly put himself between the Grey Warden and myself, staring Duncan down.

"Honor, though it is, this is my daughter we are talking about." He said, his voice low and defensive.

"But, Father...what if I want to join?" I asked, holding onto his arm. "Father-"

"I've not so many children I'll gladly see them all off to battle." My father said, with a sad look. "Unless you plan to invoke the wright of conscription..."

"Have no fear," Duncan said with a smile. "While we need as many good recruits as we can find, I have no intention of forcing the issue."

My father relaxed and I sighed, looking away. My one chance to actually see real battle, and it was gone. I looked back up as father turned to me, smiling in a sad, almost apologetic way. "Pup, can you ensure that Duncan's requests are seen to while I'm gone?" He asked and I nodded, still upset, but I would talk to him about it later.

"In the meantime, find Fergus, and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of us."

"Ahead of you? I thought you would be going together?" I asked, surprised.

"I fear Arl Howe's men are a little delayed. They will be here by morning then we will go. Now be a good girl and do as I ask, we can talk more over supper."

I nodded and gave small bows to both Howe and Duncan before turning and walking back out the door. I looked up at the darkening sky and sighed moving on towards my brother's room. I looked at my feet while I walked, my armor clanking in my ears. Why couldn't I be a Grey Warden? I could fight, my father had taught me everything he knew, and still...I was the younger child, and a girl. It was unfair.

I wasn't paying attention to were I was going and so I was quite surprised when I walked into a tall, heavy-plated man, almost knocking me over.

"Oh!, I beg your pardon My Lady." Ser Gilmore said, bowing slightly with a small smile.

I laughed and patted him on the shoulder, shaking my head.

"No harm done." I said and tilted my head slightly. "Did you know there was a Grey Warden here? I hear he's interested in recruiting you." He looked at me in mild surprise and smiled, blushing ever so slightly.

"I had heard..." He said quietly. "And it would be an honor to be a part of the order..."

"I'd miss you." I told him honestly. "You've been my best friend since I was a child. But the Grey Wardens couldn't find a better candidate." He laughed and scratched behind his ear, like he always did when embarrassed.

"You would be." He said in return. "You have always been a better fighter, smarter too. I wonder why he hasn't suggested you."

"He did." I said and sighed. "But Father said no." Ser Gilmore nodded and squared his shoulders. "I see. Forgive me, My Lady, but I must return to my duties."

I nodded and watched him march away, smiling. I was happy for him, if a little jealous. Sighing I continued on my way up to my brother's room, when I heard the loud barking, followed by a very familiar shriek of rage. I ran, all the way to the kitchen to find Nan yelling at the two elven servants.

"Get that bloody mutt out of the larder!" She yelled, as more barking ensued from behind a closed door.

"But, Mistress, it won't let us near!" The girl elf said, literally shaking.

"If I can't get into that larder, I'll skin both of you useless elves, I swear it!" She barked, the two elves shrinking away.

"Nan!" I said, coming up to her. "Nan, I'm here to help. What-"

"YOU!" She glared, pointing one, bony finger at me. " Your bloody mongrel keeps getting into my larder, that thing should be put down!"

"I'm sorry he's bothering you, Nan." I said, putting my hands up in a 'whoa' gesture. "I'll get him out jus...calm down."

"Just get him gone." She said, folding her arms. "I've enough to worry about with a castle full of hungry soldiers." She looked at the elves. "And you two! Stop standing there like idiots and get out of the way!"

The elves moved away and I moved towards the door, opening it to find my dog sniffing around the walls, covered in four. Potatoes on the floor, broken jars, and several dead rats the size of my head!

"Sweet Maker." I mumbled, bending to pet my hound. "Is this why you were in here? To get rid of the rats?" I asked my hound. He responded with a deep bark, sitting down and nuzzling my hands. I smiled and shook my head. "You are such a trouble maker, Calenhad."

Yup. Calenhad. I had named my dog after a famous king. I had been just a child when I got him, and I had been learning about the king, so naturally I named him that. Even I was embarrassed.

Shaking my head again and stood up and went toward the door, my Cal following me, to find Nan looking at him with disgust in his eyes.

"There he is, licking his chops after helping himself to the roast no doubt!" She said, and I patted his head.

"He's not so bad, Nan." I said with a wry smile. "Just a dog being a dog."

"He gets into my larder, AGAIN, and get away like a free thief!"

"Mistress!" The young, lady elf called, running out of the larder. "There are rats in the larder, big ones!" The young man came up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder and looking inside.

"Huh, looks like the dog killed them." He said, looking at my hound, who barked happily.

"Ugh! I bed that dog led then in there to begin with!" Nan said, looking at my hound who gave her the eyes and a low whimper. "Oh, Don't start with the sad eyes. I'm immune to your so called charms." The dog whimpered again, bowing his head deeper. Nan, with a frustrated sort of huff, shook her head and tossed him some pork bits that were'nt going to be used for dinner. "Bloody dog." I head her mutter. I shook my head. Mabari hounds, smart enough not to talk, was the old saying.

Nan and I said a brief good evening and then my hound and I left to go find Fergus. On the way I ran into Mother, and her disapproving glare at my armor, as well as he good friend, Lady Landra, with her son Dairren, and Lady in waiting Iona. After a somewhat awkward attempt by Landra to convince me to marry Dairen, they left to go rest and I was left alone with Mother. I wanted to speek before she did.

"I'm sorry about the armor, Mother." I said, hastily. "I lost track of time and then Father summoned me. Once I talk to Fergus I'll change for supper."

Mother shook her head and layed a hand on my shoulder.

"I understand, darling. Sometimes I forget that you are not just my daughter, but your fathers too. " She smiled." I know you will do a fine job taking care of the castle while were away." She said. I smiled for a moment before looking at her in shock, and mild fear.

"You'r leaving too?" I asked in a somewhat embarrassing squeeky tone. "But...were...why..."

"Landra invited me to her estate for a while, help me keep my mind off my Husband and Son going to war." She said and smiled. "You will be fine." She said. I shook my head.

"No...no, no, no...Give me darkspawn, I can handle that." I said, before motioning to the castle. "But THIS? I can't do this. I'm too brash, I don't know half the things I should...I was never even taught to rule because Fergus was Father's heir."

"I know, Darling." Mother said, trying to calm me down. "I know, but you have something Fergus doesn't. He knows about the politics and the nobles, but you have a fair and kind heart, and that is what people need in these dark times."

I wanted to shout 'NO I can't do this!' But I didn't. Mother, and Father, needed me to try, so I would. I nodded to Mother and mumbled that I would try my best. She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you, darling girl, you know that, don't you?" She said, I think she was crying. I hugged her back.

"I love you too, Mother." I mumbled and she pulled away smiling.

"Okay, go find your brother. He's probably with Oriana and their son."

Nodding I left Mother's side and up the stairs to my brother's room. When I first looked into the open room I saw my brother, sister in law, and nephew all talking.

"Is there really going to be a war, Papa?" Little Oren said. "Will you bring me back a sWord?"

"Thats, 'sword', Oren, and I will bring you the mightiest one I can find, I promise. I'll be back before you know it." Fergus said, getting on his knees to hug his little boy. Oriana, was fiddling with her hands, in her Antivan way. He was worried.

"I wish victory was indeed to certain, my heart it...disquiet." She said, looking at Fergus, tears in her eyes.

"Don't frighten the boy, Love. I speak the truth." He said and looked over, noticing me. "And here's my little sister to see me off!" He said with that boyish grin of his. I shook my head and walked in to join them.

"You two nauseate me." I said coming up to them. Oriana shook her head, while Fergus laughed.

"When you have a man in your life, one day, you'll understand." He said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes."

"No less than three please." I replied, and he looked aghast. I won this time.

"Such a thing would bring shame on this house sister!"Oriana said before whispering. "But if it's true you must be discreet." Fergus looked at her in a puzzled manner. I tried not to laugh, failing.

"I'm...not sure how I should take that, love." He said and she smiled at him.

"As the advice of a practical, Antivan woman, my dear husband." She replied. I shook my head.

"Father sent me with a message." I said, getting Fergus' attention. "You are to leave without him."

"Then the Arl's men are delayed. You'd think his men were all marching backwards!" He said with a shake of his head."Well, I had better be getting underway. So many darkspawn to behead, so little time. Off we go then, see you soon, my love." He said, giving Oriana a kiss.

"I'b hope, dear boy, and you intend to wait for us before taking your leave."

I turned to find father, and mother, walking into the room. I smiled.

"You could have told him yourself, Father." I said, and Father laughed.

"And miss my last chance to have both of my children in the same room before I leave? Not likely."

"Be well, my son." Mother said, hugging him. "I will prey for your safety every day you are gone."

"Maker, sustain and preserve us all. Watch over our sons, husbands, and fathers, and bring them safely back to us." Oriana preyed, crying. I rubbed her back, gently, as Fergus held her.

"And bring us some Ale and Wenches, while your at it!" Fergus added in. "Er, for the men, of course."

"Fergus!" Oriana said, aghast. "You would say this, in front of your mother?"

"What's a wench?" Little Oren asked. "Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?"

"A wench, is the woman who pours the ale in a tavern, Oren." Father said before smiling. "Or a woman who drinks allot of ale." Fergus and I laughed, quietly. Mother disproved.

"Bryce! Makers breath, it's like living with a pair of small boys! Thankfully I have a daughter." I Father, Fergus and I laughed at that too.

"I'll miss you, mother dear." Fergus said, hugging her again. "You'll watch over her, won't you sister?"

"Mother has always been able to take care of herself." I said with a smile. Father was still snickering.

"True! They should be sending her!" Fergus said. "She would scold all those Darkspawn back into the deep roads!"

"Glad to know you think this is so funny!" Mother said, turing a little red.

"Enough, enough." Father said, chuckling. "Pup, you should go get ready for supper."

I nodded and gave one last big hug to Fergus before returning to my room.

I looked out of my window as I took off my armor, watching Fergus and the troops march away. I silently preyed for him when the door opened and two serving girls carrying hot water, and Oriana came in. She smiled to me.

"Here, I'll help." She said and started to help me unlace the chest plate.

"Thank you." I said. "You don't have to trouble yourself."

"Oren with with Ellanor." She explained. "And I need something to keep my mind off...well. I just thought I could help you get reddy. Especially since your mother doesn't approve of how you wear your hair." I rolled my eyes.

"My hair is presentable, thank you." I said and she smiled.

"I know, but I need this, please." She said and I nodded. I understood how she must have been feeling.

The serving girls had made me a bath and once I was out of my armor I stepped in, the hot water soothing my stiff muscles. I began washing my body, while Oriana started lathering my hair.

"You actually have lovely hair." She said as she did so. "A beautiful blond. And its so long, though I suspect you don't like that." I shrugged, rubbing my shoulder muscle.

"I would rather it be long enough I can tie it up if I need to." I said. "And since my mother won't let me cut it, it's sort of my only option."

She laughed and rinsed the soap out.

After the bath she helped me into the silken gown my mother had picked for me. As she laced up the back I looked in the mirror. It wasn't half as bad as I had thought, though the arms still looked funny with my musculature. I had a waist, long legs, and once Oriana finished putting my hair into a braided bun, I actually looked like a noble woman.

"Well, sister." She said, fixing her own gown. "I think it is time we went to supper."

I nodded, telling Cal to stay, before we both left to supper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Highever,**

Supper was just as awkward as I had expected it to be. I sat next to father and mother, eating my food in silence as everyone else spoke around me. Father and Howe were discussing the time of the Orlesian occupation, Mother and Lady Landra were talking about clothing and minor politics, as well as "How Dairen would make a wonderful husband" for me. Dairen and I had talked a little bit, about books and history, and how ridiculous our mothers were.

Now he had been pulled away by some other conversation and I was left to my own thoughts, and I could not take them off of Fergus. I had a bad feeling, all I wanted to do was grab a horse, ride after him, and drag him, and the troops back to Highever. But I know I couldn't, father was loyal to our king, and if our troops didn't show...well...I wouldn't do that to the family. I was tired, and I wanted nothing to do with the people around this table. I placed my silverware down on either side of my untouched plate, and looked at Father, catching his attention.

"May I be excused, My Lord?" I asked, in the formal way mother had taught me. Father looked concerned.

"Are you all right, Pup?" He asked, leaning over to squeeze my hand. I nodded and looked at mother.

"I'm just tired, Father...and I have a long day tomorrow." I replied with a smile. Father nodded and leaned back.

"Of course you can be excused, Pup. Rest well."

I nodded and stood up, all the men stood up as well, as was polite, and I bowed slightly before leaving the dining hall. The walk back to my room was oddly quiet, all our soldiers had left with Fergus. The quiet made me uneasy. I passed a small group of Howe's men, who bowed as I walked past. One, I noticed, was examining me with interest, I shuddered to think of what kind of interest he had in me.

Upon returning to my room, my hound greeted me by hopping off the bed and nuzzling up to my legs. I fell to my knees and hugged him around the neck, burying my face in his short, copper fur. He nuzzled and licked my cheek, his stub of a tail wagging, making his whole rump shake. I pulled away and looked into his intelligent eyes.

"Well, boy, its gonna be just you and me here for a while." I said. "So please don't get into any trouble, I couldn't handle that."

Cal gave a deep bark and seemed to nod. I smiled and scratched behind one pointed ear, that dog...

I heard my door open and I looked to find my father in the door way. I stood up straight and turned my full attention to him.

"Is something wrong, Father?" I asked, fiddling with the sash on my dress.

"I don't know." He said, closing the door. "Are you all right? You've never asked to leave the table before, even when you were a child."

I sighed and sat on my bed, he as beside me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm scared." I admitted. "For you, and Fergus...and for being here alone to take care of this place...And what if you never come back? And Fergus, and Mother...I'd be alone..."

"Pup..." Father said, and pulled me into a hug. "I wish I could give you guarantees, but I can't. All I can say, is that if the worst happens, you will not be alone. Oriana is here, and Oren. Nan, Brother Albus, they will all be here to help you. And the Maker is always with you, Pup."

I shook my head and hugged him tightly, wishing I was still a little girl who he would carry on his shoulders.

"I love you, Father." I said, not letting go.

"I love you too, Elissa." He said, giving me one last squeeze. "Now you should sleep. Long day tomorrow."

I nodded and watched as my Father left the room, closing the door behind him. I sighed and stood up, locking the door. I undressed and slipped into bed, the bed warm from were Cal had been sleeping earlier. Cal hopped up and nuzzled against my back, giving a few short huffs before beginning to snore. Sighing I closed my eyes and fell into dark dreams.

Barking. The first thing I noticed when I woke up was Cal barking at my door. Sitting up in bed, I looked at him, he was growling at the door.

"What's going on?" I asked him sleepily. "Why are you-" I stopped as I heard shouting and baning. What was going on?

I hopped out of my bed, ignoring the fact that I was nude I went to my door and unlocked it, to see what was happening. I had just turned the lock when a man, a servant, ran in screaming for help. He ran into me, knocking me back onto my bed, before I saw him fall, an arrow in his back. I looked up, the archer was standing outside my door, aiming at me. I didn't have time to move, but Cal did, and he lept at the man, snarling and ripping at his torso. While the man was busy with Cal I reached over and grabbed my sword, lept out of my room and swung, cleaving it halfway through the man's throat.

When I pulled the sword out of the dead man's flesh I felt a sharp pain in my thigh, as an arrow grazed it, almost hitting Cal. I turned to see three more men, one aiming an arrow at me, two more with swords, trying to break into my parents room. I snarled and dodged the next arrow before going in. My muscles flexed as I swung again, the flat of my sword knocking two of the men off balance. Cal got on top of one and went for the throat as I kicked the third man down.

 _Okay...okay...feet apart, elbows out, keep balanced..._ I thought, trying to remember my training. I swung in an upward angle, narrowly missing the archer, who was nimble enough to dodge. _Use momentum.._ I thought and spun, using the previous swing to bring it back around and through the man's side. I could feel the vibrations of metal hitting his spine. I winced at it and angled it again into a slice, that went around the spine and through the soft inner organs and skin. Turning again I saw Cal going at the last man's ankle, snarling as he ripped at the limb. Cal was bleeding from a cut on the hip, and I quickly made a large arc with my blade, cleaving his head clean off. I stopped and gasped for air, for a second before turning to my parents door and started banging on it.

"Mom? Dad?" I called. "Are you okay? Please answer me!"

The door opened and my mother came out, dressed in leather armor, armed with a bow. She gasped.

"Elissa! Are you alright? What's going on?" She asked as I looked at her in relief. "Have you seen your Father? He never came to bed."

"I just woke up..." I explained. "They killed a servant." I gasped as I tried to catch my breath. "They nicked my leg but it's nothing serious. Who are these guys?" I asked and looked at the bodies around me. Mother bent down and picked up one of the men's shields. They bore the crest of a bear.

"That..." Mother said. "This is the Howe crest...these are his men? But...why?"

I gritted my teeth and looked at one of the men's faces. It was the guard who was staring at me earlier.

"Howe is attacking while our forces are away." I said, wanting to throw up. "His men weren't delayed...they were waiting for them to leave."

Mother gaped at me and then nodded.

"We...we have to find your Father." She said and I nodded and looked around the hall, there were only bodies and blood.

"Go, check on Oriana and Oren." I said as I sat up straighter. "I'll go get dressed, quickly." Mother nodded and ran over to my brother's room as I stepped over a body to get back to mine.

I had barley gotten my leather jerkin and trousers on when I heard my mother scream. I took my sword again and ran to my brothers room, and stopped.

Mother was sitting on her knees on the floor, holding onto a small, broken body. My sword made a loud clang as I dropped it and fell to her side, looking into the pale face of my nephew.

"Why..." My mother muttered. "What sort of...monster, kills a little boy?"

I couldn't speak, all I could do was look at the small body, covered in blood. There was a small knife on the floor, near a puddle of blood, and Oriana's body.

"He tried to protect his mom..." I mumbled and choked. Mother cried, holding him so tightly...I closed my eyes and took in a breath, placing my hand on mother's shoulder.

"We have to go." I said, my voice croaky. Cal came in and licked Oren's face. I pet his head. "Mother we have to go, find father, and get to Fergus." I said. She looked at me and nodded, laying the body down. She bent and kissed his forehead.

"Maker...guide him." She mumbled and stood up, looking at me. "Come on, lets get moving." I nodded and picked up my sword, fastening it onto my back and we left.

Outside the hall was a nightmare. Screaming and fighting, the smell of blood and burning flesh making me want to wretch. I shook it away and started moving, with mother and Cal right behind me.

We did not make it far before encountering another fight, Howe's men, fighting against our guards, a few servants, and hounds. I remember every man I cut down that night. Their faces, and voices still haunt my dreams, some of them younger than me. I had killed twenty three men before we finally made it to the great hall, finding Ser Gilmore and many more guards trying to hold the main entrance. Mother and I helped them clear the hall and re secure the door.

"Your Ladyship, My Lady!" Gilmore said as he came up to us. "Thank the Maker your alive! I was certain they had gotten through!"

"They had." I said, wiping blood away from my eyes. "Have you seen my Father?"

"The Teyrn was just here." He said, with a sad look. "He was injured and went to find you two. He went to the kitchens, I think he thought you would be at the servant's entrance in the larder."

"Thank you, Ser Gilmore." Mother said, breathing heavily.

"Come with us!" I said, holding on to Gilmore's arm.

"I can't." He said with a sad smile. "I will stay here and hold the door as long as I can, to give you the best chance of escape."

I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying not to cry. He had been my best friend since childhood, there was no way he could survive if he stayed. He surprised me by wrapping his arms around me, hugging me. I looked up at him, only to hae him press his lips against mine. I heard mother gasp, but I couldn't react. He pulled away and looked at me in the eyes.

"It has been an honor to know you, Elissa." He said and turned and walked away to the door. I was frozen, what had just happened? If Mother hadn't been there to pull on my arm, I don't know if I would have actually moved at all. As it was, I had to shake out of my shock and follow mother out the door and back into hell.

The trip to the kitchen was even worse than the trip to the great hall, it was thick with Howe's men, most of our people having already been killed. He managed to slice our way through another thirty men before we arrived at the kitchen.

Nan was dead, laying on the ground, along with two of Howe's men. I forced myself to look away as we opened the door to the larder. Father was there.

He was on the floor, holding onto his stomach, blood all over the floor.

"There...you both are..." Father said, sliding farther down onto the floor."I was wondering when...you would get here..."

"Bryce!" Mother called out and we both ran to his side, dropping to our knees. "Maker's blood, whats happening? Your bleeding!"

"Howe's men...found me first. Almost...did me in right there." Father said, running a bloody hand through mother's grey hair.

"We have to get you out of here..." I said, holding onto his hand.

"I...won't survive the standing...I think..." Father said, gritting his teeth.

"Thats not true!" I said. "You'll be fine!"

"Ah my girl... If only will could make it so." He said, with a small smile.

"Once Howe's men break through the gate...they will find us." Mother said, not looking away from father. "We must go!"

"Someone must find Fergus... Tell him what has happened..." Father said, looking at me.

"You can tell him yourself, father." I said, touching his face. He smiled.

"I...I wish I could." He winced and grunted against the pain. I moved closer, trying to find some way of comforting him.

"Bryce no!" Mother said. "The servants passage is right here! We can flea together, find you healing magic!"

"The castle is surrounded...I cannot make it."

"I'm afraid the Teyrn is correct." A voice said from behind. I turned, hand on my sword, to find Duncan, the Grey Warden, approaching, covered in gore. "Howe's men have yet to discover this exit, but they surrounded the castle. Getting past them will be difficult." Duncan knelt next to us, and looked at my father.

"You are...Duncan then? The Grey Warden?" Mother asked, nervously.

"Yes, Your Ladyship." Duncan said. "The Teyrn and I tried to reach you sooner."

"My daughter helped me get here, Maker be praised..."

"I am not surprised." Duncan said, turning to look at me.

"Are you going to help us, Duncan?" I asked, desperate for some inkling of hope.

"What ever is to be done now, it must be quick! They are coming!" Mother said, desperately.

"Duncan..." My father pleaded. "You are under no obligation to me, but I beg you...take my wife and daughter to safety."

"I will, your Lordship." Duncan said. "But...I fear I must ask for something in return."

"Anything!" Father said.

"What is happening here, pales in comparison to the evil now loose in this world." Duncan said. "I came to your castle seeking a recruit. The darkspawn threat demands that I leave with one."

"I...understand." Father said, looking at me. It took me a moment to realize what they were suggesting.

"Are you talking about ME?" I asked, horrified.

"You fought your way to me through Howe's men." Duncan said. "I think the Maker's intention is clear." He turned back to Father. "I will take the Teyrna and your daughter to Ostagar to tell Fergus and the King what happened, then Elissa joins the Grey Wardens."

"So long as justice comes to Howe...I agree." Father said, looking at me with sad, blue eyes.

"Then I offer you a place within the Grey Wardens." Duncan said to me. "Fight with us."

"My duty is to take vengeance on Howe!" I protested, angry at the thought.

"We will inform the King, and he will punish Howe." He said, sadly. "I am sorry, but a Grey Warden's duties take precedence, even over vengeance."

"Howe thinks he'll use the chaos to..advance himself." Father said, and I turned to look at him. "Make him wrong, Pup. See that justice is done! Our family...always does our duty first. The darkspawn must be defeated. You must go, for your own sake, and for Ferelden's"

"I..." I said and bit my lip, turning away from him. "I...I will Father." I said, looking back, tears blurring my vision. "For you."

"We must move quickly then." Duncan said, standing up.

"Bryce, are you...sure?" Mother asked, crying as she looked at father.

"Our daughter will not die of Howe's treachery." He said, looking at me proudly. "She will live, and make her mark on the world." Mother smiled and nodded, keeping her head down for a moment before taking up father's sword and handing it to me.

"Darling, go with Duncan." She said, "You'll have a better chance to escape without me."

"Mother no!"

"Eleanor..."

"Hush, Bryce." Mother said with a smile. "I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy them time, but I won't abandon you."

"I won't let you sacrifice yourself!"I said, grabbing onto her shoulder.

"My place is with your father, at his side to death and beyond." She said, tears streaming down her face. I choked and hugged her, crying into her shoulder.

"I love you..." I weeped, going and hugging father as well. "I love you both...so much...I cant..."

"Then live." Mother said, touching my face. "Live on, for us." I nodded and looked at them, unable to walk away.

"I'm so sorry, it's come to this, my love." Father said as mother held him close.

"He had a good life, and did all we could." She said, smiling through her tears. "It's up to our children now."

"Then...go pup." Father said as mother stood and drew her bow, ready at the door. "Warn your brother, and know that we love you both...you do us proud." It was then that a loud rumbling told us that the gate had broken, we were out of time. Duncan pulled on my arm, as I clenched father's sword.

"They have broken through the gates." He said, dragging me away from my parents. "We must go now!"

Cal ran ahead of Duncan as he dragged me. I looked back at mother and Father.

"I love you." I said and mother smiled.

"Goodbye, Darling." Were the last words I ever heard her speak.

The servants passage was dark and narrow, and we passed through it slowly, single file. Duncan never let go of my arm as we moved, I was constantly listening for the sound of fighting behind us, but I never did. We came out of the passage and out onto the hillside before I heard anything. We climbed up the hills, running now, untill we were on the edge of a snowy woods, safe. It was then that I stopped in my tracks, and tore my arm away from Duncan, and turned to look at my home.

The castle was outlined by fire, glowing against the night sky. I could no longer hear anything, and all I could smell was smoke. The tears had stopped flowing as I bent on my knee, father's sword in my hands and I made a vow. I would avenge my family, and live on as a Grey Warden. I would make sure my Father, and Mother were proud of me.

"Elissa..." Duncan said from behind me. " I am sorry...but we cannot stop now."

I took one last moment, one last glance at my home, burning, before standing up, slipping my father's sword into my belt, and turning to face Duncan and Cal.

"I'm ready." I said, my own voice sounding like a strangers. "I'm ready to be a Grey Warden."

Duncan nodded and turned away, starting to walk, and I followed, Cal falling into step at my side as the three of us vanished into the dark forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: This is the first chapter that really goes away from the game, I really hope you all like it, please leave me a review to tell me how I'm doing! Thank you**

 **Chapter 3: The Journey**

It was a two month journey from Highever to Ostagar under normal circumstances, Duncan and I, however, had to stay off the road for a good portion of the journey. The first few days were the most difficult part for me. I was quiet, and I didn't really pay attention to were I was going, Duncan had to prevent me from veering off in the wrong direction on more than one occasion. The first night we camped we all dressed our wounds, and spent the night by the fire, with no shelter. I had thought that I would never sleep again, but the moment I lied down next to Duncan, I fell into the deep corners of the Fade.

After that first night I didn't really sleep much, the dreams in the Fade were too much for me to handle, and so we just traveled in mutual silence, neither of us talking unless it was necessary, I didn't even ask him about the Grey Wardens.

We had been traveling for about two weeks when we came to a small town. Duncan told me to wait in the forest while he went into town to see if any of Howe's men were there. I was sitting on a log for about two hours before he came back to tell me it was safe, and that he had gotten us two rooms at the inn. We made our way into town together, and I felt uneasy about the people staring. We were both filthy, covered in blood and grime, and I was limping slightly from the wound on my leg, that I think had started to fester. I was so happy when we made it to our rooms, both of them right next to each other.

After making sure I was settled in, Duncan left again, and I was alone with Calenhad. He sat his big head on my knee and looked up at me with his gentle, brown eyes, as I scratched his ears and checked on his wounds. They were healing just fine, already starting to scar over. He whimpered and licked my hand, the gunk that had gathered around his eyes making him look like he was crying. I used part of my shirt to wipe it away, though it didn't do much.

A half hour later two elves came in, carrying jugs of hot water and towels, they pored it into the stone tub in the corner. The water steamed in the cold air as they placed towels by the tub. As they bowed and exited the room, Duncan came in again, looking just as tired and ragged as I felt. He smiled at me and sat a small package on my bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting beside me. I sighed and looked at him, and he nodded. "I'm sorry. I brought you some new clothes, I hope they fit." I frowned and opened the package to find a new pair of dark leather pants and a dark gray shirt. "In the morning I'll find you some boots, I don't want you walking the rest of the way in your bare feet."

I had actually forgotten that I had gone through all of that with no shoes on, and I found myself in shock that I still had all of my toes. I smiled at Duncan, the first smile since I left Highever, and thanked him politely. Duncan nodded and put a strong, yet tender hand on my shoulder.

"You are a strong girl, Elissa." He said, his hazel eyes looking straight into my blue. "I know you will be an excellent Grey Warden."

"Thank you." I said and sighed, scratching Cal behind the ear, causing his leg to thump on the floor. A servant came back in, with another pitcher of water. She sat it by the tub and left, Duncan smiled.

"I will leave you to bathe, and shall have supper brought up." He said, standing and walking out of the room. I went to the door after him and locked it, pulling on the handle to make sure it was secure. Once I was certain I was alone I undressed and, with much difficulty, got Cal into the bath tub. I washed him first, making sure is injury was clean, and all of the ticks out of his fur. He leaped out of the tub and started shaking and running around, dragging his nose against the floor to get water out of it. The sight usually would make me laugh, my big bad war-hound afraid of water, but that night I just smiled and called him silly before I sat in the bath and untied my hair. The filthy, once golden tendrils fell down my back to my hips and into the water. I used the soaps they gave me and washed all of the dirt, grime, and blood away, until the water was a murky brown color. Once I was all scrubbed I stood up, took the extra pitcher of water and poured it over myself, rinsing away the last of the filth, feeling it drip down my back,

I stepped out of the bath and wrapped myself in a towel as I made my way to the mirror. I was shocked to see how pale I was, and how much weight I had lost in those few days of travel. I had a few cuts and scrapes from the forest on my face and shoulders, and when I looked down at my feet I saw that they looked like Nan's old cutting board, with small scratches and cuts criss-crossing each other all over my skin. I looked back in the mirror and frowned. Anyone who knew my family would easily recognize me. I had Mothers eyes, Fathers nose...I was obviously a Cousland. I started looking around, in the bag Duncan brought me, with the rest of my things that I had thrown down, even in the small vanity, and didn't find what I needed. I was about to go ask Duncan when there was a knock on the door.

"I have your supper, Ma'am!" A small voice called from the hall. I put another towel over my shoulders and held it close to my neck as I unlocked the door. The young elf girl came in carrying a tray of food that smelled like heaven. She placed it on the small table in front of the mirror, gave a little bow and left without another word. I went over to the food, and looked at it, a large chunk of meat with gravy, some bread and salt with a wooden goblet of wine. As much as I wanted to eat, what actually drew my attention was the knife that came with it. I picked it up and examined it, it was relatively sharp. I looked at myself in the mirror and took my hair with one hand and started twisting it into a thick rope of hair. Once it was tight around the base of my head I started hacking away at it with the knife. The sound of it was so foreign, my mother having never let me cut my hair before, and the wispy hairs falling onto my shoulders and down my back tickled.

I finally made it through the last chunk and I shook my hair out, the ends of it now falling around my jawline. I put the knife down and, using one of the laces from my old clothes, I tied the rest of it back into a short, stubby tuff at the back of my neck. With my hair tied back like this, and my muscular body, I had the image of a slight man.

That night, after I had cut my hair, I shared my food with Cal before turning into bed early. I slipped into the warm covers of the bed, letting Cal in under them to curl up against my back, I let myself fall to sleep.

I don't think I had slept more than a few hours when there was a knock on my door. I got out of bed, stumbling around slightly as I opened the door a crack and saw Duncan outside my door. I opened it the rest of the way.

"Get ready." He said, handing me a pair of long, leather boots and a coat. "There are soldiers here with the Howe crest. I have two horses for us, we must leave."

I nodded and he left back to his room to pack what ever he had as I got dressed. I pulled on the trousers and laced them up before going to my old clothes and, with the assistance of the knife, tore the shirt into strips. I hunched down on the floor pulling my chest in as I started to wrap the strips around my chest, binding my breasts down as tight as I could. The process took more time than I would have liked, but I managed to get them rather flat before I pulled on the grey shirt, and some leather harnesses that Duncan had put in the same package. With them I was able to secure my great-sword to my back, and my Father's sword to my hip. I then pulled up the boots to my thighs and laced them before pulling on Call's collar and making a hushing sound to him and slinking over to Duncan's room.

Duncan gave me a brief glance when I walked into the room, before he continued packing supplies. I saw him put in some water canvasses and some food, before he slung the leather satchel over his shoulder, and he handed me a large pitch tent roll. I slung it over my shoulder and nodded for him to lead us out.

We managed to sneak down the stairs of the inn and out into the town without anyone noticing, but it didn't take long for me to be able to hear the solders.

"Were looking for a noble woman, no older than twenty years, light hair and eyes." I could hear one ask someone.

"Ain't seen no one like that, Ser." An older voice replied, sounding sleepy.

"She may have been traveling with a Grey Warden." He persisted.

"Even if I saw a Grey Warden I would't know he was one unless he told me and no one has. Now go away, I have to get up early in the mornin."

I didn't hear the man's reply, we were already sneaking away in the other direction. It wasn't the easiest thing, sneaking around with two swords and a grumpy dog, but we managed to avoid the soldiers all the way to the woods were, tied to a tree, two horses waited for us, both packed with supplies.

I lifted myself up onto the smaller one, a brown speckled work horse, and Duncan lifted Cal up onto my lap, were I held onto him tightly, his heavy body draped across the horse and my legs. Duncan hopped onto a taller, grey one, (Talk about symbolism) and we turned our horses away from the town.

Several hours later, while the sky was still dark, Duncan and I left the forest and turned onto the King's Rode, were I let Cal jump off my lap and onto the dirt so he could walk and do his business while we rode at a slow, but steady pace. I looked at Duncan while we rode, noticing his posture and handling of the horse, he had training. He must have felt me watching him because he looked over at me and smiled, his scruffy beard outlining the wrinkles around his nose.

"I didn't notice your hair before." He said looking back to the rode. "It gets rather troublesome, if you have hair in your face during a fight."

"Yea...but that's not the only reason." I said, pressing my hand against my chest, it was kind of hard to breathe.

"You did it to hide your identity." Duncan said with a solemn nod. "I take it that's why you bound your chest as well?" He turned to me and I nodded before smirking.

"What were you doing looking at my chest, Duncan?" I asked with what could almost be called a chuckle. Duncan laughed and shook his head, knowing I wasn't very serious. I looked forward again as Call fell into step beside my horse. "Thank you for the clothes, by the way, they fit well."

"It is not a problem." Duncan said. "Once we arrive at Ostagar you should be able to get some armor, you will need it to fight the Darkspawn."

I frowned and looked up at the stars, listening to the sound of the horses hooves.

"Yea...but I'll need to find Fergus first." I said, and felt him look at me. I looked back. "Before I become a Warden, I have to tell him what happened, let him know..." Duncan nodded.

"I understand, and if we are able to we will tell him, but I understand the King had intended for him to lead a scouting party in the Wilds, if he is away he may not return until after the battle, and you will join our ranks when we arrive, we have little time."

"A scouting party?" I asked. "But isn't that dangerous? Why would the King-"

Duncan cut me off with a gesture and sighed, almost sadly.

"Because King Cailan know's how much your Father meant to his, and he didn't want to risk his child in the thick of a battle. He thought that, by scouting, he should be able to avoid most the fighting, and return with helpful news."

I sighed and nodded, snapping my fingers to grab Cal's attention away from a raccoon.

"Could they have escaped?" I asked, before realizing that I had spoken. "Could Mother have gotten Father out? Could they be hiding and-"

"Elissa." Duncan said, and I looked at him as he steered his horse closer to mine, out legs almost touching. "I am sorry, but they couldn't. Your mother would not have run, she would have stayed to give you a chance to get away."

I choked, and there was a brief moment before I broke down. I was sobbing, clenching the reigns so hard that the rough leather cut into my hands. It was the first time since I said goodbye that I had really cried, so hard that my throat was closing in and my stomach clenched. I had to jump off my horse, almost landing on Cal, and fell against a tree were I started throwing up. Duncan came to my side and rubbed my pack, speaking softly, though I don't remember his words. When my stomach was empty, and I had finished sobbing, I leaned against him, tears still streaking my face. He pet my hair and lifted me up, sitting me on his horse. I sat there quietly as he moved all of the luggage to my horse and mounting his horse behind me, holding me in place.

"You should rest, Elissa." He said, his voice gentle and sad. "Do not worry, you are safe now."

I nodded and rested back against his chest, closing my eyes, and drifting off to the Fade.


End file.
